What Is This Feeling?
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: I decide to write poems based on the characters and their thoughts, starting with Elphaba's birth. I'll use book and musical, depending on the poem. Rating may or may not go up.
1. Frex: Birth of a Witch

**Hello. Okay, so, today, I had this...I don't know what you'd call it...a poetry blast? Anyway, I had this idea, I'm gonna see where it goes. Basically, I'm gonna put the thoughts of the characters throughout the play or book into...poetry. I'm calling each poem a chapter. I'll let you know whether it's book or musical before each poem. This one is musical.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Wicked_. But...do I own the poem? **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:  
The Birth of a Witch**

"It's coming."  
The midwife has said  
"Your baby is coming!"  
She turns to the bed.

I rush to my wife  
Who then grabs my hands  
And sqeezes for life  
The pulse from those hands

Screaming and sweating  
She struggles to birth  
A child who, I'm betting  
Can fill her with mirth

The midwife then screams  
"Sweet Oz!" "It's obscene!"  
But it must be a dream  
For babies aren't green!

And yet, it is true  
"Oh, take it away!"  
I see her strange hue  
As plain as the day

The child must be cursed!  
That's sure what it is  
But I see her lips purse  
And doubt that it is

This cannot mean well,  
Whatever the cause.  
This surely bodes ill  
For the whole land of Oz.

* * *

**Okay. So what do you guys think? Heh, yeah, it might have been terrible. But I liked it, and I don't care. Be honest when you review. Oh, and by the way, I wrote this at 3:30 this afternoon. It is now 1:35 in the morning. Oh, and I've already gotten the next poem written. I'm holding it hostage until I get at least 1 review. That's all I'm asking. **


	2. Frex: Nessarose

**So, does no one like these short little poems I'm doing? Well, I don't care. You don't have to like them. I just wrote them. Actually, I got one review. Ha-ha. One review.**

**This one's kinda' weird. It starts out rhyming, and then it doesn't. Oh, well.**

**This one is from Frex's point of view. Musical-verse, I guess.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Wicked  
**

**

* * *

**

**II.) Nessarose**

Three years have passed  
Since born was the green one  
Now finally, at last!  
We may hope for a son

Melena screams in pain  
"Push!" I tell her  
"Push!" I say again.  
She answers with a "grrr."

And finally, oh, joy!  
The baby cries  
It is not a boy  
But she does have my eyes

I wrap up the girl  
And kiss her small head  
It isn't till after  
I find that Melena is dead

Oh, cruelest surprise!  
Adding woe to my joy  
And it's here that I learn  
The truth of my girl

She is not complete  
Like I thought she would be  
While she isn't green  
She still isn't whole.

Her legs don't look right  
All twisted and wrong  
The doctor can fix them  
But it won't do much good

She never will walk  
Her sister cares not  
As I help her to hold  
The new Nessarose

I see love in her eyes  
For this new baby girl  
I pray she will help her  
While they're both alive.

* * *

**I know. Lame, right? Oh, well. The next one will be about Elphie. Yay. But, there won't be a next one if I don't get a review or two. Yeah, and it starts out rhyming, and then the rhyming just goes Blah!**


	3. Elphaba: Dear Old Shiz

**Wow. I kinda forgot about these. Gah. I hate school.  
Anyway, here's the next poem. Elphie's POV. Musical-based.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Wicked_.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Dear Old Shiz**

Help Nessa down  
Then jump to the ground  
Get the bags down  
And gaze all around

It's Shiz! Here I am!  
Too good to be true!  
With the color I am  
Twixt yellow and blue

I'm not the only one staring  
Though that's not a shock  
This green girl's not caring  
In her faded black frock

"Something in my teeth?"  
I ask, though it's clear,  
It isn't my teeth  
That brings out the jeers

I never knew why  
I got born this way  
Just move on, do I  
Just get through each day

Now what's going on?!  
Oh this can't be right!  
My Nessa is gone!  
Vanished from sight

The head's got her chair  
Will share room with Ness  
But that isn't fair!  
Oh, dear! Such a mess

It's here that I lose it  
I didn't mean to!  
And now I have moved it--  
Her chair, and Nessa, too!

Nessa's outraged!  
"You promised!" she cries  
But Madame's intrigued.  
"You've got a talent," she sighs.

She says that my gift  
Is what the Wizard needs  
At this my spirits lift  
I'll use this for good deeds!

I cannot believe it!  
The Wizard and I?  
This is all that I'll need  
Till the day that I die

* * *

**Yeah. I noticed that my poems kinda stink when it comes to sticking with rhyme and meter and all that shit, but I really don't care.  
Anyway, please read and review.**


End file.
